sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Waiting... (film)
| runtime = 94 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $3 million | gross = $18,637,690 }} Waiting... is a 2005 American comedy film written and directed by Rob McKittrick (in his directorial debut) and starring Ryan Reynolds, Anna Faris, and Justin Long. McKittrick wrote the screenplay while working as a waiter. The script was initially sold in a film deal to Artisan Entertainment, but was released by Lions Gate Entertainment (which purchased Artisan in 2003). Producers Chris Moore and Jeff Balis of Live Planet's Project Greenlight fame also took notice of the project and assisted. The film made over US$6,000,000, more than twice the budget of the film, in its opening weekend. Plot The film focuses on several characters. One of the main protagonists, Dean (Justin Long), has been a waiter at a restaurant called Shenaniganz for four years since graduating from high school, and has not earned a degree during his four years at a community college. When Dean learns from his mother that a former high school classmate, Chett (Travis Resor), now has a bachelor's degree in electrical engineering, he begins to rethink his direction-less life. Dean's friend and co-worker, Monty (Ryan Reynolds), is in exactly the same situation, but has accepted that his future lies with the restaurant. Monty is put in charge of training Mitch (John Francis Daley), a newly hired waiter who is constantly interrupted throughout most of the film before he can speak, usually by Monty. Also working with Dean is Calvin (Robert Patrick Benedict), a hopeless romantic who cannot urinate in public, and Dan (David Koechner), the uptight manager who is grooming Dean as his protégé. Rounding out the staff are 17-year-old hostess Natasha (Vanessa Lengies), abrasive waitress Naomi (Alanna Ubach), waitress (and Monty's ex-girlfriend) Serena (Anna Faris), Dean's girlfriend and fellow waitress Amy (Kaitlin Doubleday), stoner busboys T-Dog and Nick (Max Kasch and Andy Milonakis), head chef Raddimus (Luis Guzman), the insane, unsanitary chef Floyd (Dane Cook), lesbian bartender Tyla (Emmanuelle Chriqui), and the pensive and philosophical dishwasher Bishop (Chi McBride). The waiters preoccupy themselves with endless gossip, complaining about the customers, seeking covert revenge on particularly rude or annoying patrons, and playing a special kind of game which involves flashing genitalia at a fellow worker (the "Penis Showing Game"). Each employee has his or her own problems and stories, which are interwoven with the ebb and flow of business. A common phrase used throughout the film, which is referred to in the Shenaniganz training video is "The only thing different between extraordinary and ordinary, is that little bit of extra!" This phrase is mocked by many of the wait staff during the film. Minutes before the restaurant closes, however, Chett and his girlfriend come in for dinner and leave Dean a hefty tip out of pity. This prompts Dean to quit his job—turning down an assistant manager position Dan offered him at the beginning of the film—to seek a more promising future. When the shift ends, the staff head to a party at Monty and Dean's house. At the party, Monty - who has a predilection for sleeping with teenage girls - is able to resist having sex with Natasha, although he says they will have sex the following Wednesday, when she will be 18. Calvin attempts to fix his relationship problems, and Mitch finally speaks, calling out his coworkers on their problems and quitting. He concludes by giving them all The Goat from the "Penis Showing Game", which Raddimus had told him earlier would instantly grant him god-status. Sure enough, Monty swears his undying allegiance to Mitch, telling Dean he's been "replaced." The film ends with the staff talking about the incident with Mitch, and Dan showing up at a disgruntled customer's house after Natasha gave him the wrong address to the party on purpose. Cast * Ryan Reynolds as Monty Cook * Justin Long as Dean Saunders * Anna Faris as Serena Vowles * David Koechner as Dan Borchert * Luis Guzmán as Raddimus Lopez * Chi McBride as Bishop Coleman * John Francis Daley as Mitch Haim * Kaitlin Doubleday as Amy Presley * Robert Patrick Benedict as Calvin Costanza * Alanna Ubach as Naomi * Vanessa Lengies as Natasha Willett * Max Kasch as T-Dog * Andy Milonakis as Nick * Dane Cook as Floyd Biggs * Jordan Ladd as Danielle * Emmanuelle Chriqui as Tyla the Bartender * Wendie Malick as Monty's Mom Critical reception Waiting... received mixed to mostly negative reviews. Rotten Tomatoes gave the film a 31% approval rating based on 90 critics, with an average rating of 4.2 out of 10; the site's consensus states: "Waiting... is a gross-out comedy that's more gross than comic." Metacritic gave the film a 30/100, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". Roger Ebert gave the film a 1.5 stars out of 4 claiming that "Waiting... is melancholy for comedy". The film however has gained a large cult following over the years. Box office The film grossed over double its budget during the opening weekend with $6,021,106 in 1,652 theaters. It opened at #7 in the U.S. box office. Its total gross was $18,637,690 with $16,124,543 within the U.S. and $2,513,147 in foreign box offices. Score The original score for the film was composed by Adam Gorgoni. A soundtrack was released and is available only through the iTunes Store. The track listing is as follows: # "Callin' Out" – Lyrics Born # "No Tomorrow" – The Blackouts # "Hardcore Days, Softcore Nights" – Aqueduct # "I Started Running" – The Talk # "The Gay '90s" – Alternative Champs # "Will My Lord Be Gardening" – Lilys # "Fashion Fatale" – Read Yellow # "Frantic (Roman Polanski version)" – Aqueduct # "Dance" – Snatches of Pink # "Nick and T-Dog's P-H-Fat Rap (radio edit)" – Andy Milonakis and Max Kasch The film also included songs by The Rattlesnakes, The New Pornographers, Reaching Forward, Spoon, REO Speedwagon, Peaches, Leftfield, Goldfinger, Spin Doctors, Sunday's Best, High Speed Scene, and Large Pro. Sequel A direct-to-DVD sequel to Waiting... called Still Waiting... was released on February 17, 2009. The second film is about another Shenaniganz location dealing with new competition from a Hooters-like sports bar called TaTa's Wing Shack run by Calvin from the first movie.MediaBlvd Magazine, The source for Celebrity Interviews and Entertainment News - Still Waiting... on DVD References External links * * * * * Category:2005 films Category:2000s comedy films Category:American comedy films Category:American films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:Directorial debut films Category:English-language films Category:Films about food and drink Category:Films set in restaurants Category:Films shot in New Orleans Category:Independent films Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films